


To Screw and Be a King

by housewolf_tala



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Threesome, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housewolf_tala/pseuds/housewolf_tala
Summary: The worst day in his life gets somewhat better when he gets the opportunity to find comfort in his future wife and...his future self.





	To Screw and Be a King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission I wrote for a player in my D&D campaign. He was ripped out of the past and shoved into the future to deal with Jandar, an ancient dragon trying to become a god. He met his future self, who just so happens to be the King-Consort(and goes by Katar), married to the woman he just broke up with in his past, the Queen named Aerith.

Connor could hear the crickets and frogs outside his window, the distant trickle of the river. No light shone from any of the windows; all his companions were either asleep or out. He’d just put the kids to bed a few hours before, after listening to Ana read him a bedtime story. He thought, perhaps, that he’d be able to find some peace...but he just kept picturing Jandar standing in his living room, and the cold, black eyes. 

 

The person who had kidnapped his future daughter had been in his living room and he’d done nothing. He’d let his lover make a deal with him.

 

He sat up in bed and stood up, striding to his wardrobe. A few minutes later, he was walking out the front door, his cloak billowing out behind him. All his weapons were strapped in their usual places, but that was out of habit. He knew where he was going, and he knew what comfort he needed. The night offered no comfort right now; all the shadows were suspicious. Jandar had known too much- about who he was, about his kids, the past of his companions. Were they being watched? Was he being watched, even at that very moment?

 

He stopped at the wall to the city, and looked back towards the keep. Should be even be doing this, or staying with his kids?

 

They were well protected. They were surrounded by his companions and the others who worked on the estate. What he needed the most, right then, was to see Aerith; she always had answers for him. Perhaps even she wouldn’t know what to do, but at least she could make him feel better.

 

He didn’t even have to flash his amulet at the gate; one of them had seen him multiple times. They allowed him through, and he climbed the steps into the castle, out of the humidity of the spring night. The castle’s light was the first thing to bathe him in a soft glow since the candle of his own bedroom, and already, he was starting to feel better. There was something oddly comforting about it.

 

The only person to question him was the guard outside of Aerith’s bedroom. “Lord Connor. Queen Aerith and King Katar are sleeping; I will not stop you from entering, but I hope the matter is urgent to disturb their rest.”

 

Connor hesitated. Aerith herself had said they often slept separately; it was likely he would disturb something. He also knew that they often didn’t get much sleep, since state business ran late so often. However, Jandar himself showing up just outside the city was definitely a cause for concern. There was no telling how easy or difficult it would be for him to access the castle. They needed to know, and perhaps, he should have come sooner.

 

“I am aware of the late hour, but this is something they need to hear,” he replied. The guard only nodded, and opened the door to allow him entry.

 

The sliver of light spread over the tangled forms of Aerith and Katar- both of their faces completely at peace. He could see their clothes rumpled in the same pile on the floor, and from what he could see, they appeared naked. It was enough to put a smile on his face; seeing his future and what she was like just reinforced why he’d loved her in the first place.

 

It was Katar who woke up at the light across his face, and at that, the guard closed the door. There was a small flare, and then the candles next to the bed were lit, casting their dim light around the room. “Connor,” Katar said, sleepily. At this, Aerith started to stir, rubbing one of her eyes. “Is something wrong?” Realizing that the window was still pitch black, and how tired he was, he realized the hour. He was suddenly much more alert, and sat up, with only the blanket covering his lower half.

 

“Relax, you’re not in any danger right now,” Connor answered. Katar leaned back into the bed at that, with his back propped up onto the headboard, and Aerith did the same. She was still waking up, but had already talked to Connor enough now to know he’d elaborate. “I’m just...I’m not okay.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Aerith and Katar said, in unison- though in different tones. Katar’s clearly implied he thought there had been a violent kind of problem; Aerith’s implied an emotional one. 

 

Connor sat down on the edge of their bed, and finally felt like he was in the right place to spill everything that was troubling him. “Jandar showed up at the estate this morning,” he started. He could feel the sudden tension in the room. “He seemed to know everything about the four of us, and who we are and were, even Luna. He knew about my kids. He tried to offer us a deal in exchange for peace, and for a little while, I genuinely believed Luna had taken it. It turned out that he, very shortly after, regretted that decision and burned the scroll of message, but... The whole meeting shook me up and made me question everything, both about myself and about him.”

 

Aerith opened her arms, and Connor crawled into them. Katar hesitated, but leaned over and wrapped his arms around Connor as well, completing a circle of comfort around him. It was the first time that day he’d felt safe.

 

“How can we help?” Aerith asked. He felt her hands brush back his hair, tossing his hat on her side table. “You know we’ll do anything for you that we have in our power. You said we’re not in any danger, but are you? If he knows where you live, if Luna insulted him by turning his back...”

 

“I don’t know, and that’s what’s so scary.” Connor admitted. He snuggled closer to Aerith out of habit, but the adjusting of Katar’s arms as a result reminded him that they weren’t alone. “He could come back at any moment, and the only reason he left alive is because we know we can’t take him right now. I came here because...I don’t know, I just needed...”

 

“A booty call?” Katar suggested dryly.

 

“No!” Connor protested, but his cheeks and the tips of his ears reddened.

 

“Did you forget who I am? Aerith’s bed is still the best place to find stress relief, and I could have anyone in the country if I wanted,” Katar replied, stifling a laugh. “Look, I know exactly how you feel, having your worst enemy sitting in front of you and you can’t just sink your dagger in. Worse, still, he got the chance to fuck with your head and you still couldn’t stab him. Of course you’d try to find a solution for, ah...stabbing.”

 

Aerith let go of the hug to elbow Katar, shaking her head in exasperation. He just laughed and dodged out of the way, in the process jostling his younger self.

 

“He didn’t have to put it like that, but...I understand why you’d seek out intimacy, especially with someone you know and love,” Aerith said. She grinned as she glanced at Katar, still with his arms around Connor. “Wait a second. I think I remember teasing you last time, that you were curious what Katar would be like in bed...”

 

“Of course he is. I’m curious if I’ve gotten better in my old age.” Katar ruffled Connor’s hair, chuckling. “Unless you intend to kick me out of my own wife’s bed so you can have your naughty way with her?”

 

He ducked out from the ruffling, shaking his head, but the blush on his cheeks was more than enough to confirm what they were suggesting. “No, I have no intention of kicking you out of Aerith’s bed. And yeah, maybe I am a little curious.”

 

“Oh good, I get to be on top for once in my damn life!” Katar joked. Connor groaned in response. “In all seriousness, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want, Connor. If you want to just lay in bed with us and sleep in the middle, you can. If you really did only want Aerith’s company, I don’t mind going back to my own bed and letting you stay. I could probably go back to sleep as soon as I laid down anyway.”

 

“No, I’d like you to stay,” Connor replied.

 

“Then strip down. No clothes allowed in this bed!” 

 

“Did I suddenly become demanding in my old age?” He shot back, and wiggled out from their cuddles. Once he was sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled his shirt off his head and dropped it on the floor. After a bit of unlacing, his pants followed. Before he could turn back to them, he felt arms snake around his waist, and soft kisses along his shoulder.

 

“No. In your old age, you just learn what you like,” a husky voice whispered in his ear. Whatever he’d been thinking was wiped from his mind, and he turned back to face Katar, who was grinning at him. “I like when someone takes control, and gives love bites. I like when someone grabs me here,” he felt fingers close around one of his ass cheeks, and give it a hard squeeze. “I like when someone whispers dirty things into my ears, about what they want to do to me...And then nibbles on the points, where they’re so sensitive.”

 

Suddenly, there were teeth on his ears, and the tip of a tongue outlining his ear. Connor leaned back against Katar, already putty in his capable hands. 

 

“Why do you get all the fun first?” Aerith called, and Connor heard the responding chuckle against his ear- before he was pulled backwards, clasped tightly in Katar’s arms. They were laying flat on their backs, and she was looking down at Connor- though it was hard to pay attention to her with the sensation of his ears being nibbled, or the throbbing member resting between his cheeks.

 

“Much better,” she praised, and leaned down to brush her lips against his. In that position, Katar was better able to maneuver them both- and with a simple grab of the hips and a burst of effort, they slid up the silk sheets. She leaned back to let them get settled, and once they were, she pressed a kiss to him again. Her fingers traced over the tattoos on his chest, down the abs just peeking through the skin. “Just relax. We’ll take good care of you, love.”

 

“You always do,” Connor murmured. The horrors of the day were bleeding out, and he was left with only the eyes of his lover in the flickering candlelight. The warmth of being between the two of them wrapped him like a blanket, and it was easy to pretend there was nothing outside that room.

 

Her hand wrapped around his shaft and massaged lightly, getting a feel for how worked up he already was. Her mouth moved from his down to his collarbone, leaving soft nips in their wake. Meanwhile, Katar was rolling his hips playfully up, slipping his own hard length between the bare cheeks. There was a thrill of realization; Connor could finally know for sure what his own cock felt like. Aerith looked as hot as she always did, but if he was being honest with himself, he was more eager for the person teasing his hole.

 

He arched his chest into her affection, and pressed back against every push upward. He could hear Katar’s growl every time the stiff member was only pushed harder at the warm, soft skin surrounding it. He wondered if patience was something he ever learned.

 

“Love, please pass me that bottle,” he heard him say, and had to stifle a laugh. Evidently not.

 

Aerith looked up from Connor’s chest to where Katar was pointing, and sighed. She slid off the bed, and returned with a small bottle he’d presumed to be perfume, until that moment. He was shifted without warning, and he gave a muffled yelp of surprise as he tumbled off of the body and onto the bed. She laughed and shook her head at him, watching something he couldn’t yet see- though, from the noises drifting to his ears, he could guess.

 

Up until that point, he’d been pulled where Katar wanted- and as he righted himself from the unexpected move, he thought he might be pulled back at any moment. Once the slick noises stopped, he turned his head- and saw the king resting with his hands behind his head, up on the pillow. His erection gleamed wherever the low light hit, slicked up and ready for more.

 

“Waiting for an invitation or something?” Connor quipped.

 

“No. Waiting for you. If you want it, come get it,” Katar taunted in return- a huge grin on his face. 

 

“You son of a bitch,” Connor mumbled. He slid across the sheets and turned himself to face away, while straddling the hips. He felt a hand reach up, spreading one of his cheeks, while the other guided him down. He could feel the tip pushing at his entrance- with how wet it felt, it would take only the slightest pressure to have it inside him.

 

“Don’t talk about our mother like that. Actually, don’t talk at all,” Katar taunted. Arms locked around his hips and pulled him down, and his gasp of shock quickly turned into a moan. Distantly, he realized the echo of his moan was actually a separate one from Katar- but he couldn’t focus on it. There was the initial discomfort of being stretched, but it was mingled with desire, and a deep pleasure radiating out. It was a large cock, and he felt incredibly full with it lodged within him.

 

He opened his eyes, not realizing he’d closed them- and saw Aerith watching his face, a half-smile on her lips. “You should see yourselves. It’s pretty hot,” she said, and gods help him, licked her lips. “So, how are you in bed, in your own opinion?”

 

“It’s still a bit early to answer tha-at!” His voice went higher with a quick thrust upwards, and both of them laughed in response. He glared over his shoulder, and leaned forward, gripping the calves in front of him. Painfully slow, he’d raise his hips, and then slam them back down, relishing the groans he earned in response. “I didn’t just come here for him, though. If it’s hot just watching it, how hot would it be to come join us?”

 

“You make a good point.” She moved over to them, and captured his lips in her own. While he was distracted, Katar took back over in the rhythm, locking his thighs down and pounding up. Connor moaned into the kiss, muffled by the soft pillows of her lips; the tip of her tongue traced the outline of his mouth, and her hands pushed against his shoulders, leaning him down with his back flat against the other.

 

She held onto him to keep herself steady, and straddled his lap once she pulled back from their kiss. There was a brief moment where she reached between their bodies to position him at her core, and then she slid down- just as Katar pushed up. She bit her lip to stifle the cry as he was hilted fast, stretching her with the same girth that was filling him. Connor’s fingers dug into her hips, trying to control the pace, but she quickly slammed them both above his head.

 

“Oh no. I know how you like it. Lay back and enjoy it, you pillow prince,” she teased. With one hand, she gripped his wrists, and used it to bear most of her weight when she moved her hips up. She was just slightly off of Katar’s rhythm, and as a result, with every thrust from behind he was pushed up into her. Aerith’s moans twined with theirs, and mixed with the sounds of flesh, it woke something carnal in his mind.

 

Everything was gone except for the need to fill her, and how powerless he was between them; he whimpered, and struggled against her grip. He both craved having control and it being taken away; he wasn’t sure what he wanted more at that moment.

 

She didn’t relent, but hesitated only to examine his face to judge his protests. Once she determined he was still enjoying himself, just being a bratty bottom, she flexed her thighs- and he felt her walls tighten around his cock. A spasm of bliss ran up his spine, and he bucked up against her, only to slam back against Katar. He relished the sensations, of her warmth wrapped around him and his older self claiming him over and over again. “Fuck,” he cried out, leaning his head back and letting his voice echo.

 

He felt the teeth of Katar sink lightly into the sensitive part of his neck, and another shudder spread through his body. He didn’t know how much longer he could last; his finger flexed, and he tried to hold himself back, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

He was riding that edge, so close, when he felt Aerith’s delicate fingers wrap around his throat. “Oh no. Not yet,” she coaxed, in a voice he wasn’t sure he’d heard before. It was lofty, though breathless from her panting. “You don’t have to wait long, my sweet, but you will wait.”

 

Where her fingers pressed, he felt a tightening of his air, a flutter in the front of his mind. He relaxed somewhat, maintaining a tight control over his climax, trying not to focus on how good they felt.

 

Playing off of Aerith, Katar’s fingers twined into Connor’s hair and yanked it to one side, allowing him to whisper against the pointed ear,”I believe she told you to do something, didn’t she? Show some respect to her and answer.” The statement was halting, the exhales heavy, and the thrusts becoming more erratic; Connor wasn’t the only one who was close. He held onto that desperation, knowing it wouldn’t be long.

 

“Y-yes, ma’am, I’ll wait!” He gasped, even with her grip around his neck- and something about that seemed to turn her on.

 

Aerith tightened her grip and released it, speeding herself up; her body was trembling, and sweat glistened on her skin. “That’s a good boy,” she praised. Her voice tightened, and he could feel her sex spasming around his member; she was barely holding herself back, and his affirmation of her control was undoing her. She leaned over him, and set the pace for them both; when he would be buried in her, he’d feel another pulse from her.

 

Katar’s cock throbbed inside him, and he knew they were all hanging on by a thread. “Please,” he begged, a slight crack to his voice. “Please, let me-”

 

“You may,” she interrupted, with a gasp of her own. At that word, his world shattered; he was shaking as he spilled into her, his muscles tightening around Katar’s shaft in the process. His cry of ecstasy was echoed by Aerith, as she followed; the rush of her honey over him coated his skin, and her thighs locked them both down onto the only one left. His fingers dug into Connor’s hips, and he followed, a moan muffled against the skin of the other’s neck.

 

Aerith released his wrists, instead leaning down and resting her head on his chest, still breathing heavily. Connor hugged her tight, and after a few moments, Katar released the hips and wrapped his arms around them both. They lay in a heap of heated, spent bodies, silent for the moment. Connor could only hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and tried to steady his breath.

 

“Feel better?” Aerith asked softly, pressing a kiss to his throat.

 

“Yeah, much,” he replied with a stifled laugh. She smiled in response and slid off of him, letting her hips rest in the sheets. She tugged him off of Katar and into her arms, threading her fingers through his hair.

 

Katar rested his head on Connor’s chest as well, a grin on his face. “So, how are you in bed?”

 

“Hmm, horrible. I might need to try myself out again once, twice...four times...just to be sure, though,” He replied, leaning his cheek against the other’s hair. He received only a bemused snort in response, and a half hug. Finally, he felt exhausted; sleep was starting to close in around his mind. The blackness was finally coming to claim him, despite the long day. “Do you guys mind if I stay the night...?”

 

“You’re always welcome, love. You’re safe here.”


End file.
